Time with Kronos
by Pfieffs
Summary: Luke has given his body up to Kronos but it wasn't his consent things have changed in the life of the Son of Hermes. AU Percy Jackson. This is based of an RP I am in. I am very bad with synopses.


_**AN:** Not beta read sorry._

Foster was cleaning up the infirmary. It was a mess it hadn't been cleaned properly since they let Chris go back to his cabin. He was busy stripping the beds of the sheets, when he heard someone well something come in. When he turned around he saw a puppy. A brown husky, it jumped on one of the beds, and began to hop from one to other like it was flying. He couldn't help but laugh.

Will soon ran in. Foster gave him a look, "H-Hey," he smiled.

"This puppy is going to be the death of me," Will said as he scooped the puppy up, "And it's not even my responsibility."

Foster laughed, "L-Let it h-have s-some f-fun." He handed the basket to Will, "A-And he-help me."

Foster moved onto another bed, and Will helped him continue to clean up the infirmary. When they were done it took a lot less time than it would have if Foster was doing it by himself. "I'll go bring these to the wash room," Will said leaving, Foster following behind him.

Foster walked outside, and put his jacket on and headed to the archery range. His shoulder was getting better, but he never knew. He just wanted it to be done with. Either not be an archer at all, or not have his shoulder hurt. He would never forgive Thalia for that, it was another scar that he got out of hate.

He went to the range, he saw Kayla, and Thalia both there. That settled it for him he was going to his cabin, to read, even though he couldn't read to save his life. He didn't feel like going to the archery range while his sister who in his mind was better than him was there, and while Thalia who would kill him if she got that chance was there.

He turned around, when Kayla called out, "Foster come on, let's have a friendly competition."

Foster loved Kayla, he was probably closest with her out of all his siblings, but he didn't want to have a competition with her. Not with Thalia there at least.

But he went anyway, stopping at the shed to get his bow well the one he kept at the shed anyways. He strung it up pretty fast; he'd been doing it since he forever. He grabbed a quiver full of arrows and walked over. "L-Lets get th-this o-over w-with."

"No," Kayla replied.

Foster sighed, and knocked an arrow, "S-Same as al-always?"

He got a nod in reply, he let go of his arrow, hitting the direct bull's eye. The competition started. Each time they moved to a new target, Foster pulled out ahead but only slightly. He wished though that Archery was more respected at camp. He only knew that.

Both he and Kayla were good and it got the attention of Thalia who watched. She had never really seen Foster train before. She only knew him as the little dip shit that told her to take her arrows out of the target then shoved one in her leg. She was also the one who possibly screwed up his shoulder forever.

Foster wasn't going to pay her attention though he had the whole camp watching him by his second day because the older campers were furious that he didn't have to take any other classes but archery and it was his first day. But he quickly proved himself. Some campers still didn't like it though. But one did, Luke. Luke was always one to be happy when kids showed talent that was strong.

As Foster continued on competing with his sister with an occasional glance from Thalia, he felt something; a tiny twinge in his head. It felt like someone was turning a screw at the nape of his neck. He shook his head, and he knew when the pain didn't go away he knew that something he hated would happen.

"You okay Fozzy?" Kayla asked. Foster nodded, though setting down his bow and walked away. "You're lying," Kayla said following him. Thalia ignored them and continued her archery.

Foster stopped and fell to his knees, the pain coming on so much faster this time around. He hurt. He gripped his head, and he knew for a fact that only Lauren knew about him being able to see the future. He wasn't even sure his dad knew, well his dad probably didn't his dad didn't even know about his archery skills. His dad almost gave him the bow on a blind guess.

Thalia came over now. Both of them watched him as he fell on the ground his glasses falling off. His eyes were the pea green. Kayla gasped. And Thalia who had some something like this before gave him a look. He turned on his back, and became rigid, he went pale.

"Fozzy?" Kayla called.

"Don't call him that it's stupid." Thalia said so much attitude in her voice it wasn't even funny. And even though she said it to Kayla she didn't take her eyes off Foster.

What Foster saw, two Will's yes that was certain. They were meeting each other, clearly freaked out, one introduced himself as Jason. Then it changed to something different. Something that scared him, he saw Annabeth, she was hurt, and then he caught a glimpse of Percy, and Grover.

Then he saw Luke, he looked as though he was struggled. Annabeth was holding a knife, "Family, Luke you promised." She said. Foster saw a gold color drain from Luke's eyes, and they turned a hazy blue. He saw Percy take the knife then Luke said something about how it had to be him.

And then he saw Luke take the knife, and undo his armor.

That was all he saw, he took a big breath of air, and saw Thalia and Kayla looking at him. He freaked out. He didn't wait for them to ask questions, he grabbed his glasses and ran out of there. So scared of what they would say. He didn't want to hear it.

Kayla looked at Thalia, "What was that?" she asked.

Thalia shrugged, "Why the hell should I care. He's your dumb ass brother."

Kayla balled her fists, "He's not a dumbass if you know something you should tell me."

Thalia narrowed her eyes heavy with makeup, "His eyes were green ask the oracle. He probably saw the future." She looked down, "He did it once before, said he saw Luke drowning." She shrugged before going back to her archery; she wasn't going to remove the arrows from the targets. Just to piss off the Apollo kids, mainly Foster. She smirked.

Kayla gave a frustrated sigh, she had to find Rachel.

* * *

><p>Thalia walked into her cabin after a long day of training. The event earlier in the morning hadn't even fazed her. She hadn't even thought about. She was incredibly tired. Her brother and sister were already asleep so she slipped her boots off, and got into more comfortable clothes.<p>

She had a bit of trouble falling asleep, but she was a demigod it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was soon asleep and dreaming but like all demigods. She had an encrypted dream that was more or less disturbing.

The dream took her somewhere she had never seen before. She began to walk. Where she was seemed all foggy and faded, like one would be a memory.

She heard a growl. Then something flew over her head. A sword was gleaming in his hand, as he fought a monster. He seemed mad. Then she realized she was watching Luke. She took in her surroundings more carefully, a garden, golden apples, a dragon. She was in the Garden of the Hesperides.

She heard Luke scream. It was agonizing. Luke was in so much pain that it hurt her to think about it. She had never seen him in the aftermath of the quest, but seeing him during it was horrible. He was on the ground, his face ripped open by the claw. His cheek bone could be seen, as could the inside of his mouth and his jaw bone, it wasn't till then did she realize just how bad the scar on his face was. His face was covered in blood; he had lost his sword, by now.

Luke was in pain, but a look on his face changed. He once thought he had a chance but now he knew he couldn't do it. Quests weren't supposed to be repeated. He hated himself. He hated his dad even more. He hated the gods. He would never forgive them; they made him look like a coward. Through pain, he had a few broken bones, and ribs and scratches that he didn't even know he had because of the gash on his face he flew away. Thalia lost all respect for him right then. The Luke she admired, who never let her down, was a coward, a person she could never respect again.

But the scene wasn't there very long, when it changed she saw an out of body Luke, looking down on another Luke. The out of body Luke looked really hurt. Like maybe he was being tortured. He didn't look at her; his blue eyes were dark and hazy. Then the more solid Luke began talking to many people.

He had a voice; a voice that wasn't Luke's a voice that was old, like time itself. Then she realized it was Kronos. Luke gave up his body for Kronos. This would not end well for the son of Hermes, that was for certain, and she must be seeing what Luke could see or hear, if he could do that, but she didn't know.

What she should know is that he could.

"The spy has been very helpful, but we need the son of Hermes back. He is good at convincing people to join."

"The Ares girl, influences that boy too much, "another old voice said. "He is a lost cause. What we need is my bow," it was Hyperion.

"Apollo gave that to some kid," another deep voice said. "And frankly Hyperion he is much better at it than you."

"Silence, Polyphemus. You just want us to utilize the Solace kid."

"Hyperion, you obviously do not see his potential. He is much stronger than most demigods who are not of the big three. He can control light; he has already blacked out New York, and a few neighboring states. He could black out the sun, that advantage would be great for us."

Polyphemus had a point, "Good point, using a son of Apollo to take down his father. That will be the daughter of Aphrodite's job. We need Will Solace son of Apollo."

The ghostly figure of Luke shouted, "No!" But no one but Thalia heard. And his voice was merely a hoarse whisper and nothing more.

"My vessel will like that, he would love to bring his own father down," Kronos laughed.

The ghostly Luke made a fist, "Lies!" he croaked out.

The three titans laughed. "What about the children of Zeus?" Atlas asked, someone was utilizing his position right now and probably dying to do it.

"We failed with them, all lost causes, just like my youngest." Kronos said.

Then a Titan walked in, he knelt before the black thrown, "What about the Roman child of Jupiter?" he asked, "Jason Grace."

Kronos thought for a moment, "Krios, It is possible, but we will have to go about it very carefully. Zeus is bringing two of the Roman demigods to the camp in New York for we have successfully destroyed their little city here. Message the girl she needs to know her new duties.

Thalia began to scream this was insane. But when she did she woke up and found herself sitting up in her bed with Loren and Emilia staring at her. It must have been about six am. She got up, and quickly changed.

Loren and Emilia exchanged glances, "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Thalia now finished walked out of the cabin slamming the door.

"Alright then," he said, looking at his little sister.

* * *

><p>Selena woke up with start. She looked at her charm bracelet and she knew what she had to do. She got ready which oddly enough for her didn't take to long, she liked a natural beauty luckily she was naturally beautiful so she didn't have to cover it up with a bunch of makeup.<p>

When she headed out Charlie came up to her, he greeted her with a kiss, "Morning," he said.

She smiled, "Charlie," she loved him. There was no doubt about it.

"I'm heading to the forges, I'll be there all day, and I didn't want to go a whole day without seeing you," he said giving her another kiss.

She nodded, "Alright, I love you Charlie." He walked off. As much as she loved him, she was glad he was going to be away all day that meant that he didn't have to worry about him distracting her from her mission.

She headed over to cabin seven. Will was always the first one up. He was looking across the way no doubt thinking about Katie. It was obviously Will loved her, and Selena then knew that she had her upperhand on Will. She knew exactly how to make him consent, and Katie was the key.

"Will!" she called out rushing over.

Will saw her and his eyes went huge, he turned around and tried to run back into the cabin. A talk between him and Selena always meant a talk about Katie. Sure it was nice, but he wasn't always wanted to talk about love. He was a son of Apollo.

She raced up the steps of the golden cabin. "Stop, I just want to talk."

He had a look of defeat on his face, he sighed, and he was trapped on the porch of his cabin. "Yeah you want to talk about Katie." He sighed. "Look I've said it once and I'll say it a million times, she doesn't like it. She doesn't even know I exist."

Selena laughed, the thought in Will's mind, how was this girl friends with Clarisse. How did that happen? "Of course she does, you're like a walking human night light, and you can't not be noticed."

Will rolled his eyes, "I would rather be compared to a solar panel," Selena smiled at that, "No don't go comparing me to that now."

"Look, Will, I just want to help you."

Will tilted his head, it was a little quirk he always did. Whenever he did it around Thalia she always glared at him, and made him uncomfortable. Of course Thalia's presence around him made him uncomfortable so he couldn't really say too much about that. "Help me with what, because I am not looking for you to mingle in my love life."

Selena laughed again, she had a melodious laugh, "Of course you do."

"Uh, no I'm pretty sure I don't."

Selena looked across the way and saw Katie come out of her cabin, "Will, you want, you need my help," her voice now had a magical quality about it.

Will was entranced, he knew she was charmspeaking him but he couldn't do anything about it, even if he wanted to tell her to stop. She put a hand on his cheek. She glanced over, and it looked as if Katie was ready to explode.

"If I help you with Katie will you help me with something? Will you agree to join Kronos?" She said it silently, but she was charmspeaking him and whatever she said would work, and Will didn't fully hear what she said.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She gave Will a kiss on the cheek, and Katie came running over. The charmspeaking spell was broken, and Will had given his consent to Kronos without knowing. The day was starting off well for the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Selena Beauregard!" Katie yelled reaching the steps of the Apollo cabin. "What the Hades do you think you're doing?"

Selena smirked, "You are both very welcome," and she skipped off the porch and to the dining pavilion.

Will looked at Katie sheepishly, "Hi Katie!" he said his voice meek.

Katie smiled, "Well I feel stupid."

Will stepped off the porch to meet her, "No, you're not stupid; it just took you a while."

"Guess I was to blinded by your big head," she joked.

"I do not have a big head," Will told her, "My head is rather normal sized."

"You might be a son of Apollo, but you can be rather awkward when it comes to…"

Katie didn't even get the chance to finish the sentence because Will was kissing her.


End file.
